


存档点

by MadMirror



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMirror/pseuds/MadMirror





	存档点

几分钟前V走进这座完整到诡异的街边电话亭时，他的手杖尖端还粘着一点恶魔皮肤。拨通的并非那个疯狂女机械师的电话，而是事务所本部，但丁所使用的号码。

“Devil may cry.”

熟悉的声音让V暂时松了口气。报上身份之后，但丁似乎也很高兴的样子，甚至吹了声口哨。

“哇哦，很高兴听到你还活着。”但丁咧嘴笑着把脚放在桌面上，下一秒那玩世不恭的语调却又变得温柔。“没遇到什么麻烦吧？”

V的唇边浮现了一丝微笑，即使但丁看不见他。刚刚结束战斗，由于虚弱而急促的心跳已经足够让人难受，何况但丁的声音就在耳边，V感觉自己仿佛被那样的声音按摩着酸痛的神经，却激起一阵更加强烈的心悸。他把手杖靠在一边，找到了一个舒服的姿势坐在地上休息，背靠着透明的玻璃隔墙。

“V？”

也许是长时间没有得到回应，但丁的语气有些担忧。那声音让V迷恋地叹了口气，一股灼烫的热意涌上心头，又蔓延到脸颊。

该死，现在遇到了。

“我能自己处理。”他垂下头，手伸进衣襟，指尖搭在胸口缓缓摩挲着。

也许是布料摩擦和他略不平稳的呼吸引起了但丁的注意，“说真的，你到底在干什么？”

V低下头，微卷的黑发垂落下来，在苍白到几乎透明的脸颊上构造出奇异的浓艳。但丁无缘目睹这画面实在可惜，不过好在他还能听到V略带喘息的声音，就像有丝绒包裹住了每一个可能变得尖锐的音节。“……需要我详细说明吗？”

哦，这就毫无疑问了，我懂的。但丁在心里猛点头，光是想象一下那种声线进行“详细说明”的场景他就感觉自己已经撑起了帐篷。不，这太丢人了。

“老天，V，你非得让我受罪不可。”

“我很高兴你能明白。”V轻轻地笑了，对电话那边变得低哑的叹息感到一丝扭曲的满足。但丁也渴望着他，光是这个念头就让他兴奋起来，不由自主地抚摸着自己的颈侧，但丁总是亲吻那里，像野兽寻找猎物的喉咙一样反复舔舐啃咬。湿热而软的舌面扫过皮肤的记忆让他一阵颤栗，血液涌向下半身。

非得在这种地方做这个么？V怀疑整个街区除了他自己已经没有活着的人类了，但是四壁透明的电话亭还是给了他一种随时会被窥视的感觉。不知出于什么心态，他并不打算收敛一点，甚至朝着前方把并拢的膝盖打开。摘掉手套的动静被但丁敏锐地捕捉到了，听筒中传来的气息骤然沉重，被劣质的电信号附上了沙沙的噪音，更像恶魔的嘶吼。

“听上去你需要一些协助。”安坐在事务所的恶魔猎人也在做同样的事，只不过他可以舒服地瘫在椅子上，大大方方地把裤子脱掉半截，V那点已经很克制的声音足够让他湿得手心全是液体了。只可惜还差了点儿，他真想立马赶到V的身边拎着他的领子吼你他妈在想什么，谁教你这么做的，然后把他按在那见鬼的电话亭里操到他明明白白。

“只是一个简单的任务。而且……我还有不错的帮手。”

“别告诉我那只该死的禽类在你边上。”

但丁几乎能在脑海中描绘出他咬着下唇轻笑的模样。V确实在笑，他愉快地倾听那边充满欲望的呼吸，指腹隔着一层布料在不那么丰满的大腿内侧来回抚摸，大脑断定这行为尚在控制之中所以没打算给他太多刺激的感觉，可是如果耳边传来但丁的声音，那么一切又都不同了。一般这样的声音预示着一场温柔和狂野交织的性爱，所以即使这里并没有其他人，他的肉体也自动开始准备迎接它幻想中的爱抚。换言之，他硬得很糟糕，还流着水，腿部肌肉一阵轻微的抽痛。

V换成了跪姿以更好地把裤子拉下来，然后他稍稍挺直腰，后脑靠着玻璃。这个姿势仿佛把那副半裸的苍白躯体献祭到什么人眼前似的，让他在情迷之时觉出一丝荒诞，因为他只能看到自己的身影若隐若现地映在对面的玻璃门上，外侧还溅了一些恶魔血迹，看起来就像他自己满身是血地跪在那里。一个陌生的、染血的幽灵。

在但丁的幻想中，出现的是这张脸吗？又或者是抛弃他的、完整的样子？当但丁注视他时，他知道在他眼中两者并无差别，可是此刻，残缺感带来的不确定再次令他迷茫。他深呼吸，把这个想法暂时排除在脑海之外。

“如果你想念格里芬，我可以叫他来听电话——代替我。”V慢条斯理地说。

“什么？……不，不用了。”

那沮丧之意再明显不过，V忍不住勾起嘴角，微笑的双唇最后却吐出一声叹息，“哦，但丁。”

没有回答。他合上眼睛，专心回忆电话里那不绝如缕的呼吸声曾经是怎样贴近他的耳边，用温热的气流亲吻他每一寸渴望爱抚的肌肤。他开始抚慰自己，但丁喜欢触碰的那些地方，指尖从耳后划到胸前，揉捏着充血的乳头，然后沿着突出的肋骨下滑到小腹，最终伸进两腿之间握住勃起的阴茎。滚烫的手指把顶端不断滴落的透明体液涂抹开，进而沾湿整个手心，像但丁经常对他做的那样——不对，但丁的手法要更轻柔和缓慢一点。他总是很轻，几乎不会在V的身上留下什么痕迹，好像害怕稍一用力就能摧毁这具脆弱的躯壳。想到这里他略微偏过头，用肩膀和颈侧夹住电话听筒，空出来的那只手再次攀上胸口，只是这次带着些报复性的心态用力掐了一下凸出的乳尖。

突然的吸气声让但丁屏住了呼吸。过了一会，他叹了口气，“无论你在做什么，等你回来我需要你在我面前再表演一遍。”

这话激起了V的一声呻吟，就好像但丁真的已经在对面看着他。

“但丁……”

可是但丁不在他身边。即使他的嗓音甚至在电话里听起来更性感了，也只能徒增那种渴望。V低声喘息着，皮革手环上的铆钉和整齐的指甲同时刮蹭着苍白与暗色交织的肌肤，用更重的力气在胸口留下淡红的痕迹。疼痛带来的刺激同样被理解为快感的一部分——人类的身体脆弱，但是敏感，他又失去了能够束缚欲望的那一半，这让他很容易就被夺去了思考。

V讨厌这个，但丁却没打算放过他，他故意喘得低沉又煽情，还恶趣味地舔着嘴唇让V听到舌面搅动黏膜的色情音效。在他们真正肌肤相亲的时候但丁就喜欢这样做，可以说两人都喜欢看到对方为自己如痴如醉的样子，区别只是V一般不愿表现出来。他们总在较劲，即使是这种事上也不例外。

还好但丁现在无论如何看不到V的模样。脸颊的红晕和湿润的眼角都无可掩饰，舌尖不自觉地舔着干燥的嘴唇，用可称淫乱的姿势跪在地上自慰，如果有任何人从附近经过，都能轻易看到这边的电话亭里发生的事。在这样一种无形的压力下，V却如同受到鼓励一般，肯让但丁听到他更多的呻吟了。

“但丁，我做不到……”

他请求般地小声说，甚至有些哽咽。

“……难以想象。”但丁干笑一声，意有所指地说，“我以为这是‘一个简单的任务’。”

他把那句揶揄的话咬得很轻，V却听见了。黑发青年发出一声不知是嗔怪还是不满的闷哼，张嘴含住了左手食指的指尖。然后是中指。他沿着并拢的缝隙湿漉漉地舔下去，直至下唇碰到手掌，湿热的口腔完全包裹两根手指，然后舌头分开它们，再度回到指尖。当然这一切都被电话那头的人听去了，但丁感觉自己遭到了有力的报复，他呻吟一声，咬住手指以防止自己射得太快，撸动性器的那只手却不知不觉加快了速度。

V当然不只是想诱惑但丁，当手指足够湿润时，他把手伸向了身后。一直没被照顾到的后穴一碰到手指就难耐地收缩起来，他艰难地借着唾液的润滑挤进自己狭窄的甬道，破开紧贴在一起的黏膜，身体甚至更习惯这种刺激方式而产生了喜悦的痉挛。他抽动手指取悦着自己，并努力想象那是但丁的手——当这个念头刚出现在他的脑海中，一阵强烈的酥麻立刻袭击了神经。另一只手称不上有技巧地反复爱抚着前面，从阴囊到顶端都已经被湿滑的液体涂满，甚至沾湿了稀疏的体毛，诱人的水声几乎能让但丁也大饱耳福。在前后夹击的双重快感中V反复呼唤着但丁的名字，直到语调里都带上了一些不同于平时的、狂乱的媚态。

但丁已经差不多要射了。但比起快感更强烈的，是如同暖意般涌上心头的触动，他能听到V的不安，如果可以，他真想马上就拥抱他。

“我在这里，维吉尔。”他努力控制着气息，温柔地说。

这个名字像是终于在V的肩头轻轻推了一把，在意识到什么之前，他先是感到插在体内的手指被一阵阵抽搐着绞紧，等突然爆发的耳鸣平息后，他发现自己向后仰着头，身体紧绷，电话听筒已经滑落下去。V忍受着高潮的持续直到它彻底结束，才松开还没软下去的阴茎，把手指抽出来，靠在玻璃隔墙上喘息。一切都乱七八糟，精液的气味在封闭的电话亭里弥漫开来，他闭着眼睛，疲倦让他暂时无视了听筒里的任何动静。

与此同时，但丁却心满意足地从桌子上拿了一张纸巾把手擦干净。电话那头一片寂静，从那声重物撞击的巨响之后就只有一些隐约的喘息，以及整理衣物的声音传来。过了好一会，V的声音才再次响起，听上去已经冷静了许多。

“再会，但丁。……我很快就回来。”

V显然没打算跟他交流几句事后感受，尽管嗓音还有些情潮未褪的沙哑，电话却立刻就挂断了。但丁无可奈何地笑了笑，把只剩忙音的听筒丢在一边。“再快也来不及啊，真是的。”

 

不过这次他没有反对*，这挺好的。但丁想。

 

end

 

*指但丁叫他维吉尔这件事。

 

~~后来人们发现有座电话亭好像被什么猛兽拆毁了只剩一个底座~~


End file.
